Burning Webs
by ServantOfTheEmpress
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia is one of the most powerful men in the world. With webs reaching throughout the empire there is no pebble that drops without his permission. However when the ghosts of the past bring torches to his webs in the form of war how will the Spider of the Empire survive when the world he once controlled so easily turns upon him? (Formerly named Herald Of The Empire.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Announcing his royal highness Lelouch Vi Britannia, Herald Of The Empire!" The words were followed by the dominant sound of well worn military boots striking against the metal path descending from the latest Britannian warship. Jet black hair blew through the air revealing amethyst eyes that could convince the world to cease spinning. A great midnight cloak stretched out from behind the imposing figure, akin to the night sky hiding the sun from the Earth. A pair of sabres, worth a king's ransom, strung from the man's side and above them a pair of pistols hung from the figure's chest. However most prominent of all was the smirk that all the Britannian nobles and royalty alike had learned to fear. Behind the man came an order of knights, each clad in similar black and amethyst coloured uniforms which differed only with the variation of weaponry carried by the knights. Each knight had reputations akin to those of the knights of the rounds and yet rumours were that their radical views and questionable sanity were what had prevented them from becoming said knights. Nevertheless the court knew that such rumours spoken to one of the knights would result with a swift decapitation no matter their status.

Amassed before the prince were the royal guards of Prince Clovis and the highest members of the Purist faction. The stark contrast between the order of the soldiers of the Empire and the chaos of the various news networks simply increased Lelouch's smirk. However as Lelouch continued to walk down the path he could not help but feel disdain at the vultures swarming around him. He never could understand how Clovis could keep such vile company. Lelouch had been nothing short of appalled when he, the herald of the Empire whose authority outweighed all save the Emperor and Knight of One, had been ordered to abandon his latest conquest in order to investigate Area 11. Yet such thoughts had been swiftly purged from his mind upon Lelouch's realisation that his time within the Area could be spent increasing the strength of his underground network that, he like the masterful spider he was, had spun throughout the four corners of the globe. Banners, seas and beliefs could not prevent his webs from entering a country and making it his own puppet nation. Though Area 11 had been important due to its vast quantities of Sakuradite, Lelouch had yet to truly establish himself out of respect for his elder brother who had once been a close friend. Yet now, having read the reports of the area, Lelouch could not help but wish he had not been so kind on his foolish brother. Still at least his mind could now be entertained with the webs he would soon spin.

As Lelouch touched the ground he was met by a rather foolish commander who had wished to disturb the perfect silence with an unnecessary greeting and report. Without even the time to finish his first word Lelouch had drawn his sabre and cut the man down.

"I have no need to hear you words cretin. Your kind may have thrived in my brother's world yet now I shall bring about it's end and bring about my own. I fully understand the situation within Area 11 and nothing you could say could add to what I know, therefore all you could say would simply hinder me. It would therefore be unwise to hinder me Kewel Sorsei. Am I understood?" Lelouch flicked the blood from his blade before sheathing it all the while the recently cut Kewel could do naught but nod as he lay at Lelouch's feet. Finally after Lelouch had passed him, along with his guards, the other members of the Purist Faction took Kewel away to the nearest hospital in a desperate attempt to prevent the blood loss from becoming fatal. No others disrupted Lelouch's silent walk causing Clovis to laugh awkwardly as he addressed his intimidating younger brother.

"As violent as always brother dear. It has been far too long. Nevertheless please restrain from butchering any more of my subordinates as though they do tend to indulge themselves they are effective." Clovis spoke with outstretched arms before being embraced by Lelouch.

"Oh brother, you always were too forgiving to lower beings. Still now that I am here I will be sure to purge those who have forgotten as to why they are below us." Lelouch laughed before braking the embrace and entering the limo with his brother.

As the two drove the media swiftly ensured that the sight of the once proud Kewel lying on the floor as a bloody mess was shown to every family within Area 11.

Lelouch was the first to break the silence as all cheerfulness portrayed on his face at the sight of his brother left and was instead replaced with his renowned stern glare. Looking out of the window Lelouch begun to speak, however he was sure to keep his eye on his brother's reflection.

"He knows." Clovis' expression was far more amusing to Lelouch than he had presumed it would be as Clovis chocked on air at Lelouch's words. However Clovis was not to be undone so easily as he tried to hide his shock under a poor mask.

"May I ask what it is you are referring to brother dear?" Lelouch shook his head before glaring at his brother, almost bringing the older man to shivering mess.

"Whatever it is you are doing that you should not be doing. I myself do not know. However as I was sent here by his majesty it is obvious that he knows what you are doing and I would suggest you cease it immediately before I begin to investigate. You have one day to end it before I will find what it is you are doing and destroy it before bringing your sorry hide before the Emperor. Am I understood?" Several moments of silence reigned between them before at last Clovis spoke.

"Don't worry Lelouch you won't find anything." Clovis spoke in a far calmer tone than Lelouch would have expected from him. Still it showed that young child he had played with in the Villa had grown and could therefore no longer be given any special treatment as Lelouch knew that he could no longer pretend that Clovis was ignorant of everything.

"If that is the way you wish to play it brother then very well. Now then shall we enjoy one of your famous parties that I am certain you have hosted for me?" At once Clovis' features brightened and the two of them left the limo towards the Viceroy's palace with expressions that wouldn't betray even a hint of what the atmosphere within the car had been like.

Even from the outskirts of Tokyo one could see the bright beacon that was the Viceroy's palace. Those who spent their entire lives stranded on the streets looked towards it with envious eyes filled with nothing but hate towards those who had taken what was rightfully theirs. Within the Viceroy's Palace none could feel such envious glares yet even if they could it would pale in comparison to what the nobles felt when Lelouch Vi Britannia entered the ballroom. Several nobles were on the brink of dropping their glasses having only moments ago witnessed the prince cut down the head of the Purist Faction without any hesitation. However one noble was far from deterred at the sight of Lelouch Vi Britannia as he walked towards the prince with his granddaughter beside him.

"It's been too long your highness. I must congratulate your recent success within Russia. It seems you succeeded where all else failed and I believe I am correct in saying you are the only general to have ever conquered the entirety of Russia." Lelouch could not help but smirk at the praise given to him by his old friend.

"I am unworthy of your praise Ruben. After all it was arguably your victory for I doubt we could have captured Moscow so easily if it had not been for your latest Knightmare design, The Templar. After all while most countries struggle to mass produce 4th generation frames you have successfully supplied the Britannian army with the latest 6th generation Knightmares. Not to mention it was your team which created the first Seventh Generation frame to be used by myself. Still enough about the war, tell me if my eyes deceive me but is this beautiful lady standing before me the once annoying Milly Ashford?" At his response Milly visibly blushed causing Ruben to chuckle in amusement.

"You honour me far too much by remembering me, your highness." At this Lelouch laughed aloud before Ruben began to leave.

"I believe I should leave you two young ones to enjoy your evening without being hampered down by an old fogey such as myself." Milly and Lelouch shared a look between them due to Ruben's antics.

"I do hope to talk to you in the near future Ruben in regards to business." At this Ruben nodded before finally leaving Milly and Lelouch alone in each other's company.

"Now then Milly I expect you to act your usual self around me. We can't have you becoming all shy after the amount of times you teased me in the Villa." Lelouch quickly regretted his words when he saw the glint in Milly's eyes.

"Oh don't you worry Lulu. I'm still the same Milly and though you may have trampled over a quarter of the world I will still trample over you." Milly made sure to exaggerate her nickname for the prince as well as shaking her finger from left to right while she spoke before giving a wink.

"I feel as if I have just awoken a sleeping dragon. Perhaps said dragon would be willing to grant me a dance before the nobles eventually shake off their fear of me and begin to pester me with their lowly presence." Without even replying Milly grabbed Lelouch's arm and the two began to dance across the room as one.

Lelouch's hand against Milly's hip while their figures intertwined with one another causing many a couple to cease dancing as they watched the gracefulness of the two dancers. However anyone who was paying more than a minimum amount of attention to the two would have realised that though the two seemed alike in stature it was evident that the prince was allowing his friend to be as grand as him. It was as if the Leviathan had allowed the Lioness to pretend she was dancing with another lion. As the music continued they toyed with one another as they fought for dominance in the dance and it was this connection between them that made the dance so elegant.

Finally the music ended and a round of applause erupted towards the two dancers as they parted with Milly returning to her friends, having gained a promise that Lelouch would visit Ashford Academy the following day. Lelouch however headed to the currently empty balcony with its unrivalled view. Looking out from said balcony Lelouch could barely contain a gasp of surprise at the sight of the gardens which were a near replicate of the gardens in the Aeries Villa. Lelouch held a bitter sweet smile as he recalled his childhood where he, his beloved sister and half sisters would play in his mother's company. Twirling the champagne in his crystal glass Lelouch had one final drink before he felt a presence behind him. At first he guessed it to be Jeremiah yet swiftly he realised that the man did not have the same footsteps as his personal guard. Turning around Lelouch was surprised by the sight of the head of the Stadtfeld family. It would seem that said head was more than willing to risk his life in the hopes of communicating with a prince.

"Your highness, I am the head of the Stadtfeld family as well as Stadtfeld Incorporated. I am aware that you are one who appreciates the art of war far more so than your brother. Therefore if I may be so bold I would believe it would be beneficial to you if you witnessed the latest technology Stadtfeld Incorporated has to offer." Though unimpressed at being disturbed from his thoughts Lelouch began to realise several opportunities that he could grasp should he meet with the man. As the Stadtfeld family had prospered greatly in recent years, having invested heavily in the Arms Industry, which resulted in them producing some of the finest weapons used in the latest generation of Knightmares. Lelouch began to see the benefits of funding even more of the Britannian Arms Industry as it would allow him to bring the Empire further under his heel. It also helped that Lelouch knew several secrets of the Stadtfeld family as he had one of the butlers in the house entangled within one of his many webs.

"I think I could spare some time tomorrow to visit your household as I noted that you and Ruben met on many occasions during his designing of the Templar. Yet that was not all you meetings involved, was it? I do recall hearing from a certain bird that your daughter is currently studying in Ruben's academy. I have to admit that I'm surprised that none of the students have noted her heritage. But then again with the illness she shared with her older brother who can blame their lack at deduction? I wonder how the young Kozuki is dealing with the loss of her leader? It was a tragedy that a man so young would die at the hands of those beneath his station." Lelouch watched as the man dropped his glass and while it shattered across the floor Lelouch found the man's expression far more amusing.

"How do you..." Lelouch would not allow the surprised man to speak having already deduced his question.

"I would suggest you do not doubt the webs surrounding you as it is those webs which allow me to conclude whether or not I wished to treat you in the same manner I treated the Head of the Purist Faction this afternoon." The head of the Stadtfeld family tried desperately to hide the fear within him yet he could not do so and as such he excused himself from the prince before leaving the party entirely dragging his far from sober wife.

Concluding that this was also the best time for him to leave Lelouch recalled his guards before heading towards his private transport that he had brought with him upon the airship. Jeremiah opened the door to the midnight black limo which bore several banners of Lelouch's personal household, the Vi Britannian family, and with a pair of banners bearing the symbol of the Herald of Britannia at its front. Within the limo were barely any luxuries save for the screen before Lelouch's seat however what the personal vehicle saved from excessive luxuries had been spent on excessive defences. The limo was the only vehicle, save for Lelouch's personal Knightmare and soon to be completed airship, that utilised and advanced version of the Yggdrasil Drive. The advanced version had gained the nickname Mimisbrunnr Drive after the well beneath the Yggdrasil tree that had granted Odin his eternal wisdom at the cost of his eye. This advanced drive allowed Lelouch's personal vehicle to utilise the only recently invented Blaze Luminous with far less Sakuradite. As a result Lelouch had come to doubt the possibility of a successful attempt on his life while he was within the confines of his personal vehicle.

Lelouch sat in silence as he stared out of the tinted window looking out at the Britannian settlement. He noted how a supposedly utopian area still revealed countless acts of violence of the strong preying upon the weak. The noble class stood over the corpses of commoners, who in turn stood over the corpses of the Elevens, who as a result became terrorists and stood over the corpses of nobles and commoners alike. It was an eternal vicious circle that would continue indefinitely unless someone who could destroy the system and make it anew was born. Yet such a thing could not and would not ever happen as it was his own duty as the Herald of the Empire to hunt down any who would cause said change. Still perhaps his method would be the best way to cause change. As rather than raising the system to dust with a vast army he was instead slowly poisoning the system until it would die and his system would come about.

Lelouch's thoughts were disturbed by the limo pulling up outside his own abode. As the Herald of the Empire and a prince, Lelouch was always guaranteed to have an abode which was far more luxurious than any other save for the Viceroy's own palace. As such Lelouch had insisted that he would live on the edge of the Tokyo settlement claiming he simply wished to prevent the paparazzi from attacking his home with their cameras as very few reporters were willing to go near the Ghettos. However truthfully Lelouch wished to be capable of slipping in and out of the Ghetto in order to allow him to further understand how competent or incompetent his brother's rule was.

Relaxing in his luxurious chair behind his ancient desk Lelouch began to flick through the files he had been given in regards to his investigation. He was quick to note that Clovis' expenditure was ludicrously excessive even for a Britannian prince. Lelouch shook his head pityingly realizing how foolish his brother had become in his own little world. He often wondered why anyone had thought Clovis would have made an effective leader. Then again it was unlikely that the Emperor even cared as to how effective Clovis' reign was as to him numbers were the weakest of creatures and therefore he cared not how inept their leaders were. Still for the Emperor to send Lelouch to Area 11 then Clovis must have been involving himself in far more than simple parties.

Closing the files and leaving his desk Lelouch swiftly stripped down before changing into his appropriately named 'number outfit' which consisted of a ruined hooded cloak along with an equally ruined shirt and pair of torn trousers. However beneath it all he wore a bullet proof outfit in case the worst were to happen. With his outfit appropriately ruined, Lelouch made his way into the ghetto near his household yet before entering Lelouch Grabbed a near pile of dirt before casting it over his clothes and body. Adding a final touch, Lelouch pulled out a stick from the ground before sliding shattered shades over his eyes which would further hide his identity. With the chance of his cover being ruined suitably low Lelouch took his first steps into the Ghetto.

Ruined buildings towered over Lelouch while figures shrouded in the darkness of street corners observed those who could become suitable prey. Lelouch could barely hold back his disgust at the sights he saw as rotten bodies lay in the street while young children searched their bodies before scrambling away as larger children took over the search. Of course Lelouch had seen far worse sights during his time at war but for his once caring brother to allow his people to be treated in such a way made his fist tighten. They may have simply been numbers yet Lelouch remembered when Clovis had guarded ants and other creatures from the more sadistic of his brothers and sisters claiming that no living creature should be harmed as they all held their own beauty. It was for this sentiment that Clovis had begun to paint yet it seemed to Lelouch as though Clovis had allowed himself to become tainted by the luxury of the Empire. Still he should not have been surprised as Clovis had always been easy to manipulate and Lelouch knew that the nobles had been doing just that.

Lelouch's thoughts were disturbed by the sight of Britannian patrol soldiers striking an older brother trying desperately to guard his younger sister. The sight reminded him of his own sister as the girl could be little older than his own sister had been when the greatest tragedy of the Vi Britannian family had occurred. Overcome with emotion Lelouch hobbled over to the guards as he leaned his weight against his stick. Feigning blindness, Lelouch walked before the soldiers between them and the children. Lelouch immediately noted the figures in the shadows turning to pay attention to him. Stifling a curse at drawing attention to himself Lelouch acted.

"Move old man before you end up in your grave that much earlier. These pests need to be taught a lesson after speaking to their superiors in such a way." With those words the soldier attempted to strike Lelouch's stick who in response lifted up the stick before slamming it down into the soldier's ankle with an audible crack as both stick and bone broke.

"My, my, what have I done? I'm so sorry do you need help? It seems even in old age vermin can still be squashed by my stick." Lelouch gave the same grin he had seen countless old men give when they bested a younger and far more arrogant opponent in chess. Said grin fed the anger of the soldiers further and yet even as they went to strike him Lelouch countered the attacks with delicate precision as he broke bone after bone. After several moments of toying with the soldiers Lelouch broke both of their necks before grabbing what remained of his stick and hobbled away before he could be swarmed by the locals. He had already drawn enough attention to himself and he had no desire to be uncovered just yet.

Making his way back to his home having realised that their would be little benefit in staying in the Ghetto any longer as soon everyone would be searching for his disguise. Casting said disguise away Lelouch entered his room before turning to his mirror. Looking in the mirror before him he couldn't help but begin to hear the voices of those he had killed with his hands and with his commands. He remembered the look of terror on the Russian infantry as his Knightmare appeared on the battlefield deflecting everything they threw at him before he crushed them beneath his landspinners. He remembered the sight of the assassin, who had been no older than eighteen while he was no older than ten, as she begged for mercy before he drained all the information he could from her and ended her with his own hands. Finally he remembered the sight which had first brought about the madness, the bloodstained corpses of those he loved more than life itself.

Seeing hollow eyes stare back at him Lelouch entered his shower before the hot water began to purge the spirits of the damned from his mind. He would not loose his sanity so easily, he would not loose himself in the pits of regrets, he would not loose his way but instead he would bury his shadows all the while striding towards the light that he could pass onto the world. For that was his goal, he would create his sister's world even though she was no longer here to enjoy it. With renewed vigour and the blood of his sins washed away Lelouch left his shower before heading out towards his room. Sliding his covers around him Lelouch felt sleep consume him as his amethyst eyes finally closed. His hopes for a peaceful sleep were quickly dashed as the nightmares begun.

Mounds of the dead spewed forth around him as Lelouch walked forwards towards some illusionary goal. Their numbers continued to grow and yet before him Lelouch saw a mound far larger than any other and at its sight Lelouch began to walk further towards it with an unquenchable curiosity. His hands began to grab the limbs of corpses as he pulled himself higher with each step taking him closer towards the distant peak. Finally Lelouch stood atop the mound and all around him he saw the familiar faces of those who had often haunted him. However the faces quickly became blank as their features were replaced by a symbol, the symbol of a bird. Voices began to dance around him speaking with words he could not comprehend and at one point he saw the face of one who had not died by his hand. However before he could remember anything other than her emerald hair Lelouch was cast out from his dream into a pool of sweat.

Casting away the terrors of the night along with his covers Lelouch made his way to the window before looking out across the Tokyo Settlement. He could almost smell the corpses it had been built upon. Shaking such thoughts away Lelouch swiftly showered before clothing himself in an appropriate attire for his visit to Ashford Academy. It still surprised him that Ruben had succumbed to Milly's wishes and created a school within Area 11. Still it did give Milly an excuse to not find a suitor as well as allowing her to inflict her eccentricities upon her fellow schoolmates. Lelouch wasn't entirely sure if he was looking forward to visiting the school or if he was terrified. Still there was no going back now and Lelouch wasn't entirely sure if Milly had thought through her plan. For had it not been only yesterday when he stabbed the head of the Purist Faction on Live TV? Yet Lelouch was not one to debate with Milly as doing such a thing would result in far too much trouble. Letting out a sigh Lelouch made his way down to the dinning room.

Lelouch dismissed his servants as he sat and began to dine. The breakfast was simple yet Lelouch had never been one for extravagance in his privacy yet this was an entirely different matter when he was in public. Still in the comforts of his own home Lelouch lived life simply yet this morning's simplicity was not to be as after finishing his third mouthful the door to his room opened without his consent. As such Clovis found himself face to face with Lelouch's pistol. Clovis looked in shock yet his features quickly became a smirk before he spoke.

"I know you may not be too fond of me brother but I did not expect you to raise a gun at the sight of me." Clovis spoke barely hiding his laughter. Lelouch in turn lowered his pistol before joining his brother in laughter.

"I apologise brother, very few people enter my abode without my knowledge and therefore if one were to enter it without my knowing I would be forced to presume the worst." Clovis nodded still smirking before sitting down and helping himself to some tea.

"Say no more brother, I'm certain that being the Herald of the Empire is more than just a little taxing on ones nerves. Still I note that has done little to deter you from enjoying the finest of teas. I often forget how much of a connoisseur you have become to the extent even I must bow my head to your superior tastes." Clovis' eyes held a smirking nature as he spoke, almost daring his brother to deny him. Lelouch in turn simply shook his head as he had never intended to become renowned for his tastes. Yet it had occurred two years ago when he had recommended a dish to one of the higher nobles at court and though the noble had intended upon ignoring Lelouch's recommendation he grudgingly tried it only to find his taste buds explode with passion. As a result many a noble would ask Lelouch, at the risk of a bullet in their body, his opinions on dishes, operas, clothing and other such trivialities. Lelouch at first hated the attention but swiftly Lelouch realized that many a noble would boast of having dined with Lelouch and improved their social standing as a result. Soon Lelouch had several titles claiming him to have the finest tastes in all of the Empire. With this reputation Lelouch found it far easier to convince nobles to align with him rather than having to prove his skills to them in chess or other methods.

"I may be the connoisseur of the Empire yet there is a reason you are known as the Extravagant Prince. Who else can claim to have an entire palace dedicated to their own art? Who else can claim to sponsor every major opera singer? And who else can claim to host parties of a legendary nature daily?" At this Clovis laughed and the two said no more each chuckling at the other's expense. After finishing his tea Clovis waited until Lelouch had finished his own meal before the pair left as one. Lelouch entered his personal vehicle and Clovis did the same however as Lelouch was just about to enter and close the door Clovis spoke.

"I hope that the days we spend together meant something to you Lelouch." With those words Clovis closed the door before driving away. Lelouch pondered his brother's words for several moments before he too left as Jeremiah entered the vehicle and the rest of his guards followed in their own respective vehicles.

Lelouch's driver sped through the streets towards Ashford Academy at Lelouch's request. As such it only took a meagre half an hour for Lelouch's driver to navigate through the settlement's traffic and cross to the other side of the settlement. Lelouch watched with amused eyes as he saw the students of the school going about their own lives. His amusement only grew as he watched their reactions at his arrival. For who could have expected that the Herald of the Empire would visit such a school as Ashford Academy? Still Lelouch having amused himself gave no more heed to the students as he entered flanked by his guards.

Upon entering the Student Council Room Lelouch was met with a rather unexpected sight. Lelouch had always known that Milly had a rather eccentric personality yet the sight before him made him re-evaluate his opinion of Milly moving her from the crazy girl to the criminally insane. For before Lelouch, dressed in the clothes of the opposite sex, was a blue haired teen struggling in the grasp of an orange haired girl of a similar age dressed in a fine dinner suit. At once Lelouch saw Milly was also joining in the fun and forcing a black haired spectacled girl into a similar attire to her own, with both wearing only somewhat different dinner jackets. However Lelouch noted with mild disdain that all three were exceedingly flamboyant and at once he recalled how many of the commoners would refer to the nobles as the 'peacocks of society'. Lelouch could not help but find the saying suitable for this situation however it was not like he could pass judgement as he himself was far more flamboyant than most members of the nobility. All four paused at Lelouch's entrance with Milly grinning madly and leaping towards Lelouch with hopes of an embrace. The other three watched in horror upon realizing who had entered the room and what their beloved president was trying to do.

"Milly!" Gasped the orangette in shock. However all three were surprised to see Lelouch return the embrace with a smile.

"I was half expecting you wouldn't come Lulu. You do know it's mean to make a girl wait?" Milly said with a wink before braking the embrace and looking around Lelouch with a puzzled expression. "Only Jeremy Lulu? How unusual. Normally you won't go anywhere without your knights." Lelouch took several steps forwards before helping himself to a seat while Milly returned to her own seat beside him.

"You needn't worry Milly my knights are patrolling the school but I doubt they'll be too much trouble." Lelouch grinned at Milly before continuing. "But you know how they can get sometimes..." At this Milly laughed before turning towards Jeremiah who was standing beside his grace.

"That's true, I've always thought your knights were very varied with Jeremy being the only 'normal' one." Jeremiah straightened at the mention of his name.

"You're too kind my lady I only do my duty to serve my lord." Once again Milly burst out with laughter.

"You really are too easy to fluster Jeremy. Now how about some introductions? As you guys must know this is his royal highness, the Herald of the Empires, Lelouch Vi Britannia and his knight Jeremiah Gottwald. Now then Lulu pay close attention we don't want you getting confused now do we?" Her comment earning a chuckle from Lelouch she continued. "This blue haired idiot is Rivalz Cardemonde and is our Council's secretary." Her comments earning an exclamation from said blue haired idiot. Nevertheless Milly continued, "This orange haired beauty is Shirley Fenette and as well as being a fine member of the swim team she is also a member of the council." Having been introduced Shirley tried to curtsy before realizing her attire and bowing with a blush. "Finally this bespectacled genius is Nina Einstein and is another member of our student council." Lelouch could not help but smirk as Nina fumbled with her words before bowing in the same manner as Shirley. "We do have another member of the Student Council however..." Milly could not finish her words before the doors opened revealing the silhouette of a red haired beauty with piercing crystal blue eyes.

"Milly the Student Council's expenditure is going to bring..." Her rant was cut short as Kallen's eyes sharpened at the sight of Lelouch; yet at once she remembered her persona and desperately hid the hate and anger she had previously shown. However the dye had been cast and Kallen felt amethyst eyes bore into her very soul causing her to squirm under the continuous gaze. "Your Highness." She gave a brief curtsy before turning to Milly with a glare which caused the girl to return with a brief wink. Lelouch left his chair in one swift movement which caught even Jeremiah off guard.

"So you must be the Kallen I've heard so much about? I never would have guessed that I would see the hereditary red hair of the Stadtfeld family here." Kallen gave a brief look of confusion at being recognised before her eyes narrowed yet this was quickly replaced with a sickly naive smile.

"You honour me too much your highness with recognizing me." Every expression made by Kallen was observed and recorded by Lelouch as he swiftly deduced large proportions of Kallen's personality. However Lelouch was struck with an idea and with a smirk he turned to Milly.

"I'm afraid Milly that I must be leaving as I have a meeting with the nobles soon. I'm sure you had many things planned but you needn't worry for I shall visit this quaint school from time to time. Now if you would excuse me. Jeremiah round up the knights I shall make my way back alone. After all I doubt any trouble could occur within a school of all places. Oh and Jeremiah remind me to pick up a bottle of 'Insidiatori' once I finish the meeting." Lelouch praised himself for designing the code with his knights which involved telling his subordinates which bottle of wine he would want with an appropriate Latin phrase followed by several hand gestures. In this instance he had told Jeremiah that he wished for a bottle of 'Assassin' and the following five gestures told Jeremiah that the threat was minor and that he would be capable of dealing with it by himself so long as he was undisturbed.

"As you wish your highness." With those words Jeremiah bowed before vanishing. Further down the hallway he proceeded to send several messages to the other knights informing them of the situation. With a final glance of worry he began heading towards the prince's personal vehicle.

After Jeremiah left Lelouch too gave a brief smile to the members of the Student Council before leaving himself. Lelouch strolled leisurely through the school's hallways with little care in which direction he went. All the while waiting for his uninvited guest to appear and thankfully he was not disappointed as footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls. Immediately recognizing the sound of a warrior's steps Lelouch could not help but smirk. If he hadn't known better he would never have guessed they belonged to the red haired girl who had seemed so weak only moments ago. The footsteps increased in speed as Kallen dashed towards Lelouch gripping her purse's knife with the intent of piercing Lelouch's heart with her passionate hate. Predictable was the one word that Lelouch thought as he slid around to face his opponent drawing his pistol as he proceeded to release several shots. Though Kallen dodged most of the bullets one shot that she had not been expecting struck her thigh causing her to slow as she lost her balance.

"I'm disappointed Kallen I gave you the perfect opportunity and you waisted it." Lelouch watched Kallen quickly rise to her feet with her knife now broken she grit her teeth before charging forwards. However she found herself stopped as the barrel of the gun was pressed against her head.

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you bastard. Your kind deserve nothing more than to be skewered after what you did to Japan!" Lelouch's amethyst eyes burrowed into her own oceanic eyes and at once she felt herself shiver under the arrogant glare. Her will begun to wilt as her doubts and fears that had previously been purged from her were resurrected at the beckon of the demon standing before her.

"Oh and what was it that my kind did to Japan?" His words reminded Kallen of her brother's corpse and the corpses of all those who had been butchered by Britannia. She remembered her years in the war as a lost child guided only by her brother and at once her rage grew. As quickly as the doubts had come they vanished replaced only by hate.

"You made it what it is today. It's your fault that we suffer!" As the words came forth from her mouth Kallen could not help but regret her words as the doubts returned. It was as if her doubts came and went by his will and his will alone. She felt insignificant as if his very words were casting a spell upon her. She felt the webs of his words entangle her mind as her entire being felt the amethyst look pierce her. Then it happened, the silken words wrapped around her and she felt herself fall into its depths.

"Do you really suffer, Kallen? Does it really hurt you so much to see your mother's people lie in the mud squashed by my kind? Or perhaps you are far more selfish than you let on." Pain grew as Kallen watched in horror as her own doubts were replaced with Lelouch's words. No longer did she feel the little doubts that once confused her. For now Lelouch's words towered over and for one of the rare moments in her life Kallen feared her sanity. "Perhaps you instead hate my kind for breaking your family? Yet I'm certain that you never felt hate towards my people until you saw your brother lying on the floor bleeding and you could do nothing to save them. Yet your first thought when you saw him die was about the quantities of blood. You never really knew how much blood could be produced from a body." Horror illuminated her eyes as the very thoughts that she had once had in her darkest moment was retold to her by the spider before her. "Because Kallen you are a coward. You never experienced death first hand as you hid within your Knightmare. But when you saw your brother's corpse you felt true hate. You wanted Britannia to burn. You wanted to see its streets run with blood and most importantly you wanted everyone to feel the same pain you feel." She just wanted the voice to go. She just wanted to tell her past self to never entangle with this man. She just wanted to hide herself from this monster and never see those eyes again. "You aren't an honourable warrior Kallen you are a child in pain who wants everyone else to feel that pain. You want people to realize that it hurts but they don't and never will. You are pathetic." Kallen's eyes became lifeless as her fists dropped to her side as she felt powerless before this creature. Her hair clouding her eyes a tear fell. Yet as it fell she noted how it glinted in the light. The light grew as it shattered against the ground and like that the spell restraining her shattered.

"What do you know? What do you know of pain? You who are the very monster of Britannia. You have killed more people than any other member of the Britannian royalty save for the Emperor and yet here you are lecturing me!" Tears fell from her eyes as she suddenly snapped up glaring at Lelouch. Her eyes ablaze and her hand tightening before her nails dug into her hands, drawing blood. "Just shut up!" With those words Kallen fought on and Lelouch caught in surprise felt a fist strike his cheek sending him into the nearby wall. Slowly he rose with a smirk as Kallen felt the webs finally leave her entirely. However it made the outcome differ not.

"Checkmate, Kallen Kozuki." Kallen saw Lelouch raise his second pistol as a dart shot true into her neck. Kallen felt her limbs begin to soften as she collapsed to the ground. Her hands around her neck she found herself struggling to breath. Finally darkness consumed her yet as consciousness left her Kallen could have sworn she saw Lelouch send her a pitying look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lelouch's amused smirk never left him as he watched Kallen's peaceful waking form become a raging storm of anger at the sight of him. However as amusing as Kallen was to Lelouch he was unsure as to whether or not her reaction was more amusing than the look of panic Lord Stadtfeld had shown at the sight of his unconscious daughter in the hands of the most dangerous man in the Empire. Still, although Lelouch could foresee benefits to enjoying the company of the two Lelouch knew that his research the previous night regarding the lord guaranteed that no further deals between the two would ensue after this meeting.

"Now then, Lord Stadtfeld, perhaps you should have one of the maids escort miss Stadtfeld to her room while the pair of us talk business?" It was anything but a question and yet Lelouch had felt it would benefit him, at least for the moment, to treat the lord with care while his webs began to surround his prey. However as Lelouch's eyes settled on Kallen's form he could not help but sympathise with the girl who had lost as much as he had and would soon loose far more. It was this mentality that caused Lelouch to spare Kallen from the horrors that would soon ensue.

"Certainly your highness. I am certain that what is spoken here should be between your ears and mine alone. Though I have no quarrel with you keeping your knight beside you." Kallen's father signalled for a maid to escort his confused daughter who was anything but cooperative. Yet she was silenced with a glare from her father that she had only seen once during the final fight between her brother and father. Following the maid, Kallen left the room allowing Lelouch to give his undivided attention to the Lord. It was then he noted that the Lord had walked over to the window that overlooked the settlement. Lelouch lay further back in seat while his hand gently toyed with sabre at his side. It was time to bait the prey into the trap.

"Your view from this building is rather outstanding as it's one of the few noble houses which show both the settlement and the ghetto. It is as if you look at both people through the eyes of a father rather than the eyes of a businessman. I looked through your companies records after we met and you wouldn't believe my surprise when I found that your company employs more elevens than any other in Area 11. Yet you are also sure to pay them far less than any other company and treat them far worse than your peers. However it would appear that is only the case on paper as in reality you act as a guardian angel to the elevens beneath you. Their pay in reality is what one would pay a Britannian and the mistreatment you speak of is simply the result of unfortunate accidents within your factories. Yet when the accidents occur you ensure that those injured are given some of the finest treatment available within the Empire. I must say your antics are highly entertaining to follow." Lord Stadtfeld turned after presuming Lelouch speech had ended however where Lord Stadtfeld presumed their would be a look of pride in the prince's eyes he was met only with the gaze of a predator. It was then Lord Stadtfeld realized Lelouch was only preparing the dish before he proceeded to satisfy his hunger with the lord's flesh. Lord Stadtfeld tried to break away from the gaze however he could not for already he found webs around his legs and arms forcing him to stay in place and though he wished to speak his now dry throat would no longer obey him. So it was that Lord Stadtfeld could do nothing but listen to Lelouch's thrice accursed tongue.

"Though what truly caught my eye was the information given to me by the informant within your house. Firstly you ensure that a certain resistant cell never appears on Britannian records. Secondly you ensure that any Britannian military information they could utilise is easily within the grasp of your daughter. Finally the last time you spoke with your son he became suspicious of your true intentions and it was these suspicions which resulted in the argument that ensued between the two of you. Arguably it was this argument which resulted in your sons death. For mere hours after he left your house his personal resistance cell launched an attack against the local garrison. Pity their usually trusted informant was bribed by the local commander in order destroy the cell. Yet Naoto would not allow the deaths of his comrades and he made a sacrifice; he sacrificed the king for the lives of the pieces. Truly admiral but exceedingly foolish. Yet how could anyone blame him for not thinking strategically when his own father had been using him for his personal vendetta against the Empire? For that is what your son suspected is it not? He guessed that though you acts seemed kind that you were instead fuelling the fire within their hearts. For you hate Britannia far more than your children as it was they who destroyed your once happy family."

"You don't understand! They broke my happiness and I shall reforge my family even if I must oust Britannia from Japan!" Lelouch's hand covered his face as he recalled everything he had lost. Slowly a manic laugh escaped Lelouch before his hand was cast to his left and furious eyes glowered towards the naive lord

"Fool! Do you even understand loss? Can you not see that your family never left you? They were not taking from you by any man or weapon but instead it was your blindness that ended your happiness!" The lord cowered at Lelouch's words as he found himself trying to back away yet alas the paralysis that was Lelouch's tongue had yet to subside as he continued to speak.

"I suppose I'll be seeing Kallen's bloody form beneath my Knightmare soon. Yet I think what will be more interesting will be the look of betrayal in her crystal blue eyes as she realizes who it was that used her for their own personal vendetta." Lelouch's final words shattered the will of the lord as he collapsed to the ground with lifeless eyes. The amethyst eyes would not relent as the lord felt pain consume him as his own eyes met Lelouch's. The man withered beneath glare incapable of thought let alone movement as he felt himself drowning in agony known only to those who had met those deathly eyes.

It was then that the doors behind Lelouch opened revealing a terrified redhead. Kallen looked in horror as she saw her father's body writhing in pain before the feet of the one man she had come to fear unlike any other. She began to find breathing a luxury she no longer had as she felt the grip of Jeremiah around her throat and though she commanded her limbs to move she found them unwilling to assist her. She observed the room around her with oceanic eyes which took in every detail they could and the information being fed to them made her quiver. She could swear that she saw shadows become demons as if they had been beckoned from the deepest pits of hell by their lord and king. Whatever stood before her had long ago cast away the chains of humanity and had become one with the hate and malice of the world. This creature standing before her was their judgement and she knew with certainty unlike any other she had felt that this would be their end.

"Look up Stadtfeld, look at your daughter as my knight's hand squeezes the light from her eyes. Do you not see the fear in her eyes? Her uncertainty as to whether or not this world is what she believed it to be? Can you look at her and speak with the same tongue that condemned her brother and will soon condemn her? Have you fallen so far into your hate that you can no longer see her as anything other than a pawn in your game? Does your pitiful nature know no end?" Lelouch watched as the man's pain torn eyes looked towards his daughter incapable of anything other than nodding. Lelouch heard Kallen's gasp for air and though he had wished to spare her from the sight that lay before him he knew that if she were to ever gain salvation then it was necessary she learn the truth.

"Dad... Dad? What's he talking about? He's lying right? You didn't use Naoto? You didn't use mother? You didn't use me? Right?" Tears fell from Kallen's eyes as she was released and fell to the ground slowly looking up to her father as she spoke. As her eyes met her father's she already knew the truth as if it she had always known but been too blinded by her love and naivety. She couldn't believe the man who had once held her so tightly had also been the man to bring about her brother's death. However what she hated most of all was that it had taken the demon before her to show her the truth. "How could you dad! How could you do this to our family! Don't you care about your children?" The tears continued to fall as she slowly stood and Lelouch watched with cold fascination as he saw the same eyes he wore all those years ago when he too found the truth. Lelouch watched as Kallen poured all her emotions into her words yet all her father did was stare with dead eyes the very same eyes her brother had shown her before he died. "You monster..." She whispered to herself before turning and running from the scene all the while trying to piece together what she had seen and come to know.

"I had considered making a deal with you yet a hypocrite like yourself has no place in the world to come. Therefore it is my duty as the Herald of the Empire to rid treasonous worms such as yourself from this world." With those words Lelouch slid his sabre through the man and watched as the man's lifeless body struck the floor echoing in the room. Cleaning his sabre Lelouch spoke to Jeremiah, "Humans are far worse than any demon, Jeremiah. I often wonder whether this world is worth saving when men like this walk upon the Earth."

"I understand how you feel your highness and yet there are still those on this Earth who could live in the world you wish to make." Lelouch turned towards Jeremiah and together the two began to exit the building before continuing their conversation within Lelouch's car.

"You are right of course Jeremiah, but I wonder whether even with all my webs if I am capable of making the world a better place, alone." Lelouch leaned back in his seat as he spoke closing his eyes lightly. He always found that releasing his presence upon others in the way he did cost his body and mind greatly afterwards.

"You are not alone your highness there are many who support your dream it is only a matter of time before the seeds of the past bare fruits." Jeremiah was one of the few people in the Empire who could remind him of his path when he felt weariness bring doubt. He was glad that the two had met all those years ago as he had been exceedingly helpful during Lelouch's first venture into the hell that was the Emperor's court.

"Thank you Jeremiah. Now then what shall I do with our fiery redhead? I have a feeling we will meet again soon. I cannot help but note the similarities we share. I only hope that her pain does not take her down the same path it did me." Lelouch knew Jeremiah would not answer for he had learned long ago that simply because he was hearing his lord speak aloud did not mean he was being addressed. As such Lelouch remained muttering undisturbed.

With a glance outside of the window Lelouch was surprised with the current condition of the garrison that held the entire military might of the settlement excluding the forces of the Purist Faction and the Police Force. He had expected it to have fallen into nothing under his brother's rule or for the terrorists to have launched a number of attacks on the building. Therefore he was surprised to find it in prime condition with no signs of disuse or terrorist attacks. He found himself half disappointed that he could not rebuild the entire military structure of the settlement to suit himself. Yet the other half of him was intrigued as to who was currently ensuring that it was neither attacked or had a loss of funding. He half suspected it was his brother who was funding the garrison in order to help whatever project that he was hiding in the shadows.

Leaving his vehicle Lelouch was greeted with the sight of a hastily assembled force designed solely to impress him. At its forefront was the incompetent General Bartley who when not kissing the rear of his brother could be found trying unsuccessfully to destroy the JLF. Lelouch half suspected that he and his knights could storm the entire garrison and have high command as hostages before the Purist Faction could even mobilise a suitable counter attack. Though it was within his authority to do such a thing and he could call it a military drill if the need arose. He doubted there would be any amusement in doing so.

"Your highness we didn't realize that you would be inspecting our forces. I apologise that all I can bring before you is this minor battalion." Sweat poured from the man's face as his glasses slid down his bulbous nose. Lelouch felt disgusted by the very sight of the man and did very little to hide it much to the amusement of Jeremiah and his other knights who had arrived momentarily before Lelouch.

"General, you are a pig who has been fed far too long by my brother. You have no talent whatsoever otherwise you would have deduced that this was an unofficial inspection and not displeased me by bringing forth a battalion such as this. I swear if my brother had not specifically asked me to spare your life I would hang your body from atop the Viceroy's palace until every drop of blood left your body like a butcher does to a pig that has grown too fat." With those words Lelouch left the startled general who swiftly dismissed the battalion and returned to his own personal office. Lelouch's knights, having gained plenty of amusement at their lord's antics, began to fulfil their own missions in order to help Lelouch gain more information regarding his brother's rule.

Lelouch however had his own plans as he walked through the cold corridors that filled the garrison. Though there were certainly many things that could interest him there was only one aspect of the garrison that he wished to see personally. Though his mission in Area 11 was to investigate Clovis he could hardly ignore the opportunity that had been presented to him in the form of the the programme his elder brother, Schneizel, had funded from his very own pockets, project Camelot. Lelouch knew his elder brother well too the extent that the two had once been close yet now they were anything but and therefore Lelouch knew anything his brother funded within the military was worth his attention. Of course his brother often tried to conceal his latest developments from Lelouch yet Lelouch's position had always come in handy when it came to ensuring his brother knew his place. It was with these thoughts that Lelouch entered the headquarters of Project Camelot.

"Your highness! Could it be you are here to spy on my beautiful Lancelot?" Lelouch could barely hide his awe towards the Knightmare standing before him. Turning he noted a certain lavender haired earl who could easily claim to be one of the greatest minds of the era, at least when it came to Knightmares. Lelouch had tried to recruit Lloyd Asplund before yet unfortunately Lloyd had been ensnared by his older brother before Lelouch could build the reputation and the wealth necessary to convince the man to join him. Still Lelouch enjoyed the fact that the Ashfords had managed to win the arms race against Camelot to invent the first Seventh Generation Knightmare frame even if it did require a several acts of sabotage.

"Lloyd! You cannot speak to his highness in such a way!" The frowning blunette behind Lloyd was Cecile Croomy and the only creature in existence capable of standing Asplund's eccentricities. For that Lelouch had to respect her as Lelouch had only been able to control the man by threatening to revoke Asplund's license to build Knightmares and to destroy every invention or piece of data that Lloyd was responsible for.

"It's quite all right Miss Croomy you and I both understand the earl's eccentricities. May I say your beauty has only grown since I last saw you all those years ago. I do hope that the earl hasn't been too much of an inconvenience for you?" With Cecile visibly blushing and Lloyd disgruntled Lelouch was certain that he would gain the information he required.

Lelouch walked past the two as he made his way towards the titanic figure before him. His hand moving to touch the white frame yet he was surprised to find his path blocked by the lavender haired eccentric whose eyes were burning with such passion that Lelouch's hand paused before he gave the man a questioning glare.

"I won't let you taint Lancelot with your touch." The scientist hissed towards Lelouch who in return began to chuckle with amusement.

"Lloyd!" Cecile tried desperately to stop Lloyd yet the scientist would not relent even at Cecile's words.

"You know what happened last time Cecile!" Cecile went quiet as her eyes settled curiously on Lelouch. All three knew what happened to the Lancelot's prototype causing Lloyd to fall into a state of despair for several months. Which resulted in the Ashford's winning the arms race much to Schneizel's wrath.

"I know what he did Lloyd but it's not like we know what he did. Not to mention he and his knights are the only ones we've found that have scores anywhere near those required to pilot the Lancelot." It was at those words that Lelouch intervened bringing his hand back to his side as he spoke which in turn returned Lloyd's relaxed nature.

"You say you have no pilot for this beautiful being? Have you tried the numbers as well?" At this Lloyd paused to think for several moments.

"Well we could try I suppose and if one of them can pilot Lancelot then by all means let them. Cecile search through the database for any eleven with scores above seventy percent. It's not uncommon for numbers to hold back and our pilot could have hidden himself from us! This won't do at all Cecile far too much time has been lost due to this setback! We need data and plenty of it." Cecile quickly began typing away through the military database before Lloyd turned to Lelouch, "Now then your highness I'm certain that you have seen plenty of my dear Lancelot and I must ask that you give me a day with the Mephistopheles!" As Lloyd began to ramble on regarding how much he wished to see Lelouch's personal machine Lelouch was paying far more attention to the names that were appearing on Cecile's screen.

"Well then I believe I am satisfied with my inspection and I must say I look forward to meeting the future pilot of the Lancelot. Until next time Asplund, Miss Croomy." With those words Lelouch turned and left Camelot. Having seen the Lancelot in the flesh and gained useful information from the plans scattered across the room. He was also glad that he would be able to see the Lancelot gain a pilot he could crush. For perhaps then Schneizel would relent in his constant quest for a method to defeat Lelouch's military.

Walking through the shadow filled hallways Lelouch felt the vibration of his phone through his jacket and with a swift inspection noted that his knights had gathered plenty of information regarding the garrison. Glad that he had managed to deceive high command into believing it would be himself inspecting the garrison Lelouch returned towards his vehicle. However upon his journey Lelouch was unamused to find the body of an eleven soldier thrown into him. Turning he noted that the perpetrators were snickering with wry amusement believing that it would be the eleven who would be punished.

"Soldier, what is your name?" The number stepped back before swiftly bowing and Lelouch could not help but notice the bruises that covered the man's body. However he also noted that the soldiers who had done this to him had no bruises revealing that the fight had been entirely one sided. For some reason the thought of it made his blood boil even with the knowledge that such acts were anything but rare.

"Suzaku Kururugi, your highness." Suzaku was struggling to breathe due to the particularly violent bruises around the his neck which revealed that the man had been throttled at least once before Lelouch's arrival.

"Did you purposefully barge into me?"

"No, your highness." Suzaku answered dutifully yet one could clearly see the boy's mind was trying to understand Lelouch's thoughts, a foolish endeavour.

"Oh? And what caused you to fall into me?"

"I tripped your highness." Lelouch could almost see Suzaku squirm as he lied to the prince as his eyes darted to the Britannian soldiers' smirking faces.

"Are you sure Kururugi?"

"Yes your highness." Though Suzaku spoke with resolve Lelouch would not allow this matter to rest so easily and pressed Suzaku further.

"Would you dare lie to royalty Kururugi?"

"No your highness!" At this Lelouch wished to do nothing more than burst with laughter at the naivety and foolishness of the boy.

"Then I would suggest you revise your answer less you wish for a bullet in your shin."

"I was pushed your highness." Finally it seemed as if Suzaku would be willing to give the truth much to Lelouch's joy.

"By whom?"

"The group over there your highness." Lelouch fixed the group a glare as they prepared to object silencing them with ease.

"Oh? So are you saying that Britannian soldiers pushed you, a number, with the hopes of striking me?"

"Yes your highness though I doubt that they knew who you were your highness." Still trying to protect them how could a number be so foolish and self sacrificing was the most prominent question in Lelouch's mind.

"That is a shame. Private kill these men."

"Your highness?" If Suzaku was guilt ridden then it was his duty to ensure that those who preyed on such guilt were punished. After all it was a rare case in this godforsaken world for a man to truly feel guilty and as such Lelouch felt the need to reward him yet he was not entirely sure how. For normally he only gave punishment and he had yet to reward any as he had yet to find one worthy of anything other than hell. Save perhaps the redhead yet he was still pondering how he would deal with her.

"The crime of assaulting royalty is death. Therefore they will die by your hands."

"I have no live ammunition your highness." Lelouch stared at Suzaku with a dumbfounded expression. He truly was a stubborn man and it was clearly a shame that his stubbornness was centred around naive ideals.

"You may use my pistol."

"But your highness I was the one who struck you?" Lelouch felt his patience beginning to wear away at the continuous hassle Suzaku was giving.

"If a man were to shoot another man would you punish the bullet or the man who fired the bullet?"

"The man your highness." With a sigh of relief Lelouch through the gun towards Suzaku who caught it deftly.

"Then that is what you are doing now Kururugi?"

"Surely it should be the courts who decide the punishment of these men, your highness?"

"I am the courts Kururugi."

"Your highness..."

"Would you disobey royalty Kururugi?" Lelouch hadn't wanted to force Suzaku as it would have been far more enjoyable to bring the boy to kill the men of his own free will. Yet at the end of the day he could not have his subordinates disobey him.

"No your highness"

"Then fire the gun Kururugi."

"Yes your highness." Lelouch could not help but smirk as the bullets flew true killing the group that had previously attacked Suzaku. He was curious why someone so reluctant to kill had joined the military yet Lelouch knew that such a story would have to wait for another day.

"I hope our paths cross in the future Kururugi. Oh and visit the headquarters of Project Camelot and say that I, Prince Lelouch, sent you."

"As you wish your highness." Highly amused that the son of the last prime minister of Japan was so adamant in refusing to kill Britannians while he, a prince of Britannia, would kill one without a moments notice Lelouch left.

Reaching his vehicle Lelouch noted that his knights had returned somewhat swifter than he. Evidently the whole charade with Kururugi had lasted far longer than he had expected it to. Lelouch felt his phone vibrate verifying that his knights had each sent their own reports regarding what they had found. Lelouch found himself browsing through the reports during the return to his residency and though the information gathered was interesting it still offered no information as to what Clovis had been investing his wealth into. Sighing Lelouch exited the building before striding towards his personal study.

Within the four walls Lelouch cast reports and projects alike aside before throwing five files unto the now clear desk. Each file held a picture of those Lelouch felt were most likely to know what it is his foolish brother had done. The first file held the picture of the Emperor as Lelouch knew with certainty that if a man could follow every one of Lelouch's strings then he could easily understand the simple minded Clovis. The second file revealed Schneizel as Lelouch imagined that his most dangerous sibling was secretly guiding Clovis in order to distract Lelouch form something far larger. Lelouch had watched Schneizel from afar the past few years and knew that his brother had been gathering strength in the unlikeliest of places. Lelouch had slowed him down discretely but Lelouch knew with certainty that if he could not swiftly deal with Clovis then Schneizel would use this time to prepare several traps for Lelouch's return. The other three files were of Clovis, General Bartley and the head of the Purist Faction Kewell Sorsei.

With half a mind to interrogate the last three faces Lelouch found himself looking through countless reports within Area 11 since its founding. Several long hours later Lelouch finally found what it was he was searching for. It seemed that a year after Clovis became Viceroy of Area 11 an incident occurred regarding the local JLF in response Clovis released the newly founded Purist Faction upon the streets. For seven days the Purist Faction attacked the Ghettos with no survivors save one arrest. A certain green haired girl who Lelouch, after several moments of pondering, recognised from the previous night's dream. With his first lead, Lelouch began to gather as much information as he could regarding the girl.

Lelouch had previously told both his knights and servants that he was not to be disturbed therefore he was surprised when Jeremiah entered the room. However before he could question his knight's entrance he saw Jeremiah's reaction. The man had ceased to speak at the sight of the girl and stared at the picture for several minutes with gritted teeth. Lelouch had only seen this reaction from Jeremiah once before. He had questioned Jeremiah regarding the death of his mother and while he had at first been in tears when Lelouch offered him the chance of vengeance Jeremiah had ceased his weeping and instead swore an oath to Lelouch at that very moment.

"Jeremiah what do you know of this girl?"

"Your highness I saw her during the days before Marianne's death and therefore I came to suspect her to be either aligned with those who murdered your mother or even the one who committed the crime."

"How interesting and did your investigation into her identity bare any fruits?"

"I am afraid not your highness to all extents this woman does not exist in Britannia nor anywhere else."

"Which would mean she exists but has been removed by someone with higher clearance than myself. There are only two people I can think of who could do such a thing and for one of them to do it the other must know. Therefore the Emperor knows this woman and removed her from the system which would explain why his investigation into my mother's death failed abysmally. I believe it's in our best interest to question this woman Jeremiah with any means possible before we return her to my father."

"As you wish your highness. How may I be of service."

"For the time being Jeremiah await my instructions now why did you enter my room without permission?"

"Your brother wishes for you to attend a ball in his honour tomorrow."

"Evidently my brother is beginning to feel the heat of our investigation. To think he would try to distract my in such a petty way. I thought he would be more subtle evidently I was wrong. Very well Jeremiah we shall attend my brother's ball have the servants prepare an appropriate attire."

"As you wish your highness." With those words Jeremiah left leaving Lelouch to ponder.

"Just who are you my little green haired witch?" With those words Lelouch retired for the night only to be haunted by said witch throughout the night.

Having woken up earlier than he had predicted Lelouch reviewed the information he had acquired the previous night. He had a face, he had the perpetrators and all that remained was the project's name and his trap could begin. Though tired from the previous night's active dreams Lelouch was more than certain with the facts he had gained and with the picture of the green hair Lelouch was certain that he could finish the whole charade by the end of the week. Lelouch was just enjoying his breakfast when Jeremiah entered before placing a file beside Lelouch's breakfast. Looking at the file Lelouch noted the title.

"Code R? What a bizarre name."

"I had a similar thought your highness. Yet I believe this file will be highly useful to you. Though my methods of acquiring the file were dubious at best I believe the information gained is more than enough to finish your investigation." Lelouch flicked through the file before smiling to himself.

"Jeremiah sometimes I wonder what I would do without you.

"I live only to serve you your highness." With those words Jeremiah bowed before escorting his liege to his personal vehicle. During the journey neither spoke as Lelouch read the files regarding Code R with more detail.

Lelouch entered the ballroom with nothing but anger. He had finally gained information regarding Code R to the extent he was certain that the project revolved around torturing the green haired witch yet he had yet to know why. His opinion of his brother had changed drastically since the car journey as the torture inflicted upon the woman was horrifying even to a veteran of war such as himself. Though he wished to gain information from the woman regarding his mother's death he doubted that even he would go to the extents his brother had gone to. The entire charade reminded him far too much of his own experience at the hands of those who had captured him all those years ago. The sleep deprived prince made his way towards the nearest waiter before helping himself to a flute of champagne and giving a deathly glare to any noble who dared to approach him.

Lelouch leaned against the wall as he listened to the flocks of noble women who were praising his brother for his brilliant acting skills. Lelouch thought it was hardly anything impressive as did what every man with power did to deceive the populace into believing that they cared for those who were unfortunate. Lelouch found himself hating his brother the longer he stayed in his company had the boy he was once friends with died along with all the other children he had once been friends with? Had too much time in extravagance killed every member of the family he once loved only to be replaced with these greedy beings that claimed to know him. Lelouch knew the child within him had long died yet he did not pretend as if that was not the case. He knew full well the sins he had committed and he would pay for them one day like all others.

The sight of General Bartley's panicked expression as he entered the ballroom disturbed Lelouch from his musing. He noted that at first his elder brother was angry at the presence of his general however the expression quickly became one of panic and at once Lelouch was interested. Hearing Prince Clovis calling his favourite general a fool helped improve Lelouch's mood yet this was swiftly robbed from him when he heard Clovis exclaim that he wished for his Royal Guards to be deployed along with their Knightmares. Realizing that something of interest had occurred Lelouch guessed that something had happened to Code R to make Clovis act in this manner. Realization struck Lelouch as he realized that Code R must have escaped or something along those lines had occurred.

Striding from the ball with anger burning visibly in his eyes the nobles cowered from Lelouch allowing him to pass. With Jeremiah and his knights arrayed behind him Lelouch marched towards his vehicle spewing forth order towards his knights who at once acted. Soon Jeremiah and Lelouch were alone as they drove towards Shinjuku Ghetto. Lelouch cursed his brother's name thrice before cursing himself for acting too slow. He had never considered that the terrorists might move on Code R before he had amassed the strength to take it for himself. Still he would have his vengeance and in the end Code R would be his and his alone. He felt the beast within him awakening at the smell of distant blood and once again he cursed his brother.

"Damn him Jeremiah we should have known that he would do something foolish with my entrance to Area 11. We have undoubtedly triggered events that should not have come to pass so soon. We needed more time to secure ourselves within Area 11 but I had forgotten how easily Clovis could panic after being called into check. I have no doubts that it will soon be mate however the board is not ready for the next participant. Therefore I will have to be sure this battle results in every piece being in its optimum position."

The car sped through the settlement's streets as it head towards the largest Ghetto within the city and yet before the car could enter its confines a large truck struck the Blaze Luminous of the vehicle. Though the Blaze Luminous prevented any permanent damage from occurring it did not prevent the car from spinning out of control along with the lorry into the nearby building site. With Jeremiah having immediately leaped to protect Lelouch's body the knight had been thrown against the car door. With Lelouch unable to wake his knight he began to think. Yet before a solution came he felt a presence pulling him towards the damaged truck.

Lelouch opened the door and with cape blowing he travelled through the burning mess of several other cars that had been caught in the accident towards the heavily damaged vehicle. His hand touching the metal door he felt the presence's strength increase pulling him further into its grasp. Swiftly leaping atop the truck he slid within even as the vehicle regained control of itself and sped off along the road, desperate to escape it's unquestionable fate. Lelouch's hand ran across the sphere of steel and cable before him as if he were caressing the cheek of his long absent sister. His thoughts were disturbed as the door to the driver's seat opened revealing an all too familiar redhead. Thankfully her eyes betrayed her as Lelouch was capable of hiding within the shadows as Kallen entered her Glasgow. Though he gave little heed to it during the moment he made sure to store away the information that Kallen could pilot and that he would be sure to test her in the near future. For all he knew she could become a piece of even more use. However Lelouch's attention was elsewhere with the sight of Code R before him rather than the redhead.

With Kallen gone Lelouch realised that the driver was now alone and with the mind that had conquered Russia in half a year Lelouch acted. Gloved hands reached for the pistol at his side and with the grace of a predator Lelouch's shot the man thrice before throwing the body to the other seat. With full control of the vehicle Lelouch acted as he recalled the map of Area 11, but more specifically the settlement and the ghettos, before driving further into the underground. Having lost the air support that had been previously raining fire upon the vehicle Lelouch was capable of judging how far he could travel before he was trapped. Yet it seemed fate would not allow him to escape so easily from his pursuers as Lelouch noted that the fuel gage was practically empty and deducing that the fuel tank had been hit Lelouch stopped the truck. Stifling a curse Lelouch returned to the chambers of Code R and seeing the chamber loosening as gas escaped Lelouch sat awaiting company.

Finally the chamber began to open fully yet before Lelouch could bask in the beautiful light he sensed the presence of another. Drawing his sabre he deflected the kick sent in his direction before turning to face the masked soldier. Pointing his sabre towards the new enemy his amethyst eyes penetrated the darkness as realisation struck the soldier who immediately knelt and bowed his head in apology. Throwing his mask to the ground Suzaku's face was revealed and Lelouch could not help but smirk at fate's antics.

"Your highn..." Suzaku's sentence fell on deaf ears as Lelouch watched the capsule open fully and Lelouch found himself covered in light. Amethyst eyes surrounded in darkness met golden eyes surrounded in light as the two wills clashed. However though golden eyes held power immeasurable the amethyst eyes would not waver as the emerald haired girl collapsed into slumber. Suzaku watched in astonishment at the sight before him and yet he could do nothing but remain bowing as he felt his own presence seem insignificant before the titanic figures. Yet when he heard footsteps he stood quickly preparing to defend his prince with his life.

Lelouch's victory over the green haired witch was short lived as he noted the presence of Britannian troops. Lelouch found how Suzaku prepared to defend him amusing yet still he felt it interesting that an eleven would defend an enemy prince against his supposed subordinates. As the Britannian soldiers became clearer Lelouch realized that they were none other than Clovis' guards.

"Private Kururugi I congratulate you on finding the terrorist. Now execute him!" Suzaku gave a puzzled expression as he turned to Lelouch then back again. Lelouch could almost see the boy trying to unravel what was occurring before him.

"But sir, he is none other than Prince Lelouch! You cannot expect me to kill him?" The captain of the guards gave a bloodthirsty grin causing Lelouch to think of several ways he could kill the man painfully.

"I most certainly do private for undoubtedly the common born filth was aligned with the terrorists to usurp Prince Clovis' rule." Lelouch could barely contain his laughter at the man's excuses.

"I will not take part in treason!" Lelouch remembered those words as he thought about which piece Suzaku would become. For a man who would not take part in treason could be easily manipulated for Lelouch's own benefit.

"Very well officer you leave me no choice." With those words a gunshot erupted as Suzaku watched as the bullet struck him all the while Lelouch simply watched with amusement. He noted that the bullet was not a perfect kill but could likely lead to Suzaku's death. Still if the gods wished for Suzaku to live he was certain that something would occur and that he himself would not need to interfere. Still turning to the guards Lelouch let out a dark laughter much to the surprise of everyone in the room, including a certain golden eyed girl who was watching with keen interest. Though her gut instinct was telling her to save the man before her and give him Geass her mind was far more interested in seeing how the man who had stared her down would act.

Lelouch's laughter oozed self confidence as the darkness within the tunnel began to move in the eyes of soldiers. Slowly the shadows began to take form as the ghosts of Lelouch's past began to move. Their demonic forms crawling across the floor and the walls as the soldiers found themselves surrounded by creatures that should not walk in their plane of existence. Lelouch's steps echoed throughout the tunnels and the once mundane sound became warped creating the sounds of each soldier's worse nightmare. Each soldier began to fall as madness consumed them with amethyst eyes bringing nothing but dread to those who had once confidently planned to kill the prince turned demon now standing before them. As the soldiers fell the pain of the damned amassed within them and each felt their insides writhe under ethereal touch. Soon the soldiers found themselves dragged by the demons into hells they had never considered until only the captain remained lying on the floor as a quivering wreck.

"What are you?" The man's spirit long since shattered by the nightmares now haunting him. As he watched the monster's grin before him grow. It was as if the arrogant boy that had once stood before him had become another being all together. A creature whose form constantly shifted, a creature that's power knew no bounds and a creature who long ago abandoned mercy.

"What am I? I am those who have fallen. I am the manifestation of the guilt you have amassed but long since buried. I am the spirits you once knew and tortured until they died with misery and hate being their only thoughts as they passed into the realm of the dead. I am the ruler of the damned." Lelouch's hand clawed around the man's neck slowly as the limp body rose from the ground no longer with a will of its own. Claws pressed hard against the man's throat drawing blood as the man found himself able to do naught but watch as his life was taken from him piece by piece. Even as his body fell around him he could only gaze into eyes that no being should own. He had seen the eyes of the Emperor and feared for his life yet when he gazed into the eyes before him he feared for his very soul. With no words coming from his lips only one final breath the now lifeless captain fell to the floor a dead man.

Several moments of silence passed before Lelouch's gaze settled upon C.C's own gaze. The two watched one another with neither willing to make the first move however within both their minds chaos ruled. Lelouch was trying to deduce where in hell's name his brother had found this woman and why she had appeared in his dream. C.C on the other hand was having a heated discussion with her long deceased contractor regarding the monster that had once been a kind hearted boy. However it was Lelouch who broke the silence first.

"I have many a question for you and I expect answers, witch."

"I'm sure you do, demon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Blood, so much blood.

It was surprising how much blood came from the hole of a single bullet wound.

But of course it wasn't one bullet, it was two.

One for his beloved mother and one for the younger sister he had failed.

Lelouch wondered whether his presence would have made any difference to the deaths of the two most important people in his life. Bitterly he knew it would have, if he had been beside his mother there would now be three corpses not two. Turning to strike the nearby wall he let out a cry of anger with the wall representing those who had harmed his family. Several times he struck and yet he noted that the wall changed not at his touch. Releasing a bitter laugh he realised that this was an appropriate metaphor. Right now he would be able to do naught to harm those who had taken his sanctuary from him. His anger would not save him now but instead his cold rational mind would fate those who had committed this crime to a pain infinitely worse than his own. Skin would be flayed, blood would be boiled and bones would be removed. All the while he would watch with the grin of a madman.

Lelouch looked once more at the dead bodies before him as many a noble shed tears at their demise. Yet he would shed no tear for tears represented weakness and he could have no weaknesses for others to exploit. For in this world the weak were devoured by the strong. The thoughts that passed through the young boy's head suddenly reminded him of the speeches he once hated. 'Men were not born equal' he realized that he had been shrouded in innocence and naivety, but no more. His father was strong and he knew that if he were to gain his revenge he would become strong like his father.

His mother's beautiful hair lay scattered over the stairs as he walked over to her. Leaning down he stroked her cheek before closing her eyes and placing a kiss upon her forehead. Drawing his blade he cut a suitable number of strands from her hair before opening a small box in his jacket pocket and placing the hair within beside the now withered flower that had once been a gift from his mother several days ago. The withered flower almost represented the death of his naivety. He proceeded to do the same to his sister before returning to his room without so much a glance behind him. He would show no weakness.

Entering his room Lelouch acted swiftly. He knew that too easily could he be killed if he acted foolishly. Reaching for his cupboard, he slid open one of the top draws revealing a loaded pistol. Stroking the barrel ever so tenderly, for it too had been one of the last gifts his mother gave him. As he griped the handle of the gun tightly he slid the safety pin into place before checking the locks of both his door and windows. Finally he placed pillows underneath his bed giving the impression he was there before he made himself a suitable bed within his wardrobe.

Lelouch awoke the following morning at the sound of his door opening. Without any hesitation Lelouch slid out from his temporary bed with his pistol ready to fire towards the intruder. Before him stood a soldier that he recognised as one of the guards who had served his mother. The Britannian officer uniform was newly pressed and he noted how unused the soldier's weaponry was. It reminded Lelouch of how calm and peaceful his life had been before the chaos. However there was also the distinct possibility that one of the guards had betrayed his mother and had been either bribed to leave his mother and sister unguarded or worse yet to commit the act themselves.

"Drop your weapons soldier." Lelouch's words held no emotion as his cold glare pierced the back of the soldier before the soldier turned, his arms held high. However Lelouch was more than aware of his disadvantage against a foe as large as the soldier. If the soldier was loyal he would not dare question what Lelouch would soon do and if he was in fact an assassin then Lelouch would have prevented his own death. With a calculative mind Lelouch released three bullets into the guard, one to either leg and one into his right shoulder. Though Lelouch was no marksman the pistol he wielded was designed to be as easy to use as possible and at point blank range Lelouch hit his desired targets.

Jeremiah Gottwald was filled with nothing but surprise as he found the prince's sleeping body to be behind him rather than in the bed. He was even more surprised when he heard the calm tone of the prince who had lost everything. Once again he was surprised when he saw the prince holding a pistol with a cold gaze lacking all the brightness he once held. However these surprises were nothing compared to the surprise he felt when three bullets struck him causing him to collapse. Consciousness swiftly left him however later he would be grateful for the fact he was both alive and that the prince had avoided the bones.

Lelouch looked at the body and swiftly the scent of blood filled the room. However he felt no sickness for his mother and sister's bodies had smelt exactly the same. His bedroom door swiftly opened with several armed guards. However once they saw that the prince was unharmed and pointing a pistol towards their comrade who had volunteered to check on the prince. Bowing to the prince they swiftly grabbed the body of their collapsed comrade and swiftly took him to the medical bay. Lelouch slid his weapon back into his now ruffled jacket, having slept in it the previous night.

Entering the bathroom Lelouch enjoyed the warm water of several showers flowing down his naked body. His thoughts dark, Lelouch leaned against the wall as his gripped his forehead covering his eyes. Slowly he began to chuckle as the pressure became too great for him to hold within. After several more minutes Lelouch emerged from the shower while wrapping a towel around his waist. Both his eyes darted around his bedroom as he felt the fear grip him once more. However he was pleased to note that not even the maid entered his room. Undoubtedly his earlier actions had already become rumours amongst the servants. He felt nothing but thanks that he would no longer have to deal with such people. Silently dressing himself as his thoughts brewed Lelouch clasped his cloak around him before heading towards the doors of the manor. At the door he swiftly grabbed his encrusted cane and newly bought hat before calling for his personal car. As the car left the estate he was pleased to note several other cars followed, no doubt his guards.

During the tediously long car journey Lelouch's mind swiftly began working as to who would have benefited from his mother's death. The most obvious option was terrorism however such people would only benefit from killing his mother if they claimed responsibility for her death. Such a thing would make his revenge far easier and yet it made little sense for terrorism to have claimed his mother. Firstly his mother was a warrior by nature and would easily be capable of defending herself. Secondly he doubted his guards would accept to aid terrorists no matter how large the bribe. Finally even he noted that the death of his mother had come before the damage caused to the room. Such things were obvious by the fact the first shot had come at 10:15 while the damaged clock in the room said 10:20. No, someone had tried to make it look like terrorism and the only people who would do such a thing would be the royal court. Lelouch was well aware of how unpopular his mother was in court having no noble blood within her veins. Of course he would need more facts but currently he suspected that a royal or several royals were behind the attacks. It would take time but he would find them and vengeance would be his.

The car finally stopped outside the imperial palace and with the bearings of his station he emerged. Head held high, cane striking cobbled road and all the while his cold glare bore down on those who would stop him. He would not be deterred from his path and as he made his way towards his father's halls he barely noted the pink hair tailing him. He cared little for such trifling details and instead prepared himself for the most important moment of his life. Today he could make no mistake, today there could be no error and today he would say words that would make him hate himself forever.

The doors to the Emperor's throne room opened revealing the cold glare of Lelouch. Several nobles barely withheld their chuckles as they expected a childish rant from the young prince. However Lelouch's closer siblings felt nothing but pity and worry for their brother. Lelouch gave no heed to either for his gaze fell upon the only figure in the room who mattered, his father. The man acknowledged Lelouch in no way and yet the young prince marched forwards to the very steps of throne. As Lelouch cast back his cloak many in the room feared that the prince would draw a pistol but instead the prince surprised all, even his father. For Lelouch knelt before his father as a knight would rather than the flamboyant bow of a prince.

"Your majesty, I come before you today with grave news both my mother and sister died last night. However the news I bare is far graver..." With those words Lelouch looked up with fire in his eyes. "Both my beloved mother and sister were weak. The Vi Britannia family failed you father and I come before you today your majesty to beg you to allow me to serve you in anyway I might in order to remove this stain from the Vi Britannia line. All men are not born equal and I now realise how true those words are. The weak are devoured by the strong, that is the way of the world. I beseech you your majesty to allow me to make my line strong!" Silence fell upon the court at the young prince's words for none had expected such words to come from the mouth of the prince whose love for his mother and especially his sister was well known. Standing from his throne Charles looked out over the court and with a wave of his hand all were dismissed save Lelouch.

As the nobles were dismissed Lelouch noted there surprised expressions and curious glances. The nobles waited patiently to be allowed back into the throne room as they muttered to one another regarding the young prince's words. Many were unsure as to how the Emperor would react as it was no small secret that Marianne had been his favourite. The one who most confused by the words of Lelouch was the Prime Minister himself who as his elder brother and chess adversary had thought he understood Lelouch's mind and yet now he was not so certain. For Lelouch should have acted irrationally at the loss of both sister and mother. Yet here Lelouch was declaring how both had been weak and failed the Vi Britannia line. Schneizel began to deem Lelouch as his greatest adversary to the throne for if Lelouch acted in this manner from now on then it was quite possibly that Schneizel would loose in battles other than chess.

"Please part to allow Prince Lelouch, Herald of the Empire to pass." After several long moments the members of the court passed before strained clapping ensued. Lelouch continued paying little heed to the crowd as the clapping finally erupted to the level it deserved for such an occasion. He knew that many of the court would wish to know what had transpired between him and the Emperor and yet that knowledge would be privy to him and the Emperor alone. He had successfully entrenched himself as a new player that should be taken seriously now all he needed to do was increase the fortification of his entrenchment.

Entering his personal transportation Lelouch nodded towards the driver signalling for their return. As Lelouch stared out the window he could not help but smirk at his success as he toyed with the black king piece within his grasp. Taking out the phone beside him he dialled the number of one of the few in his family that he loved and perhaps could trust, Cornelia. For several moments it rang before finally the woman answered.

"Hello?" He heard his sister's questioning voice and a small part of him wished to simply drop the façade he had been building and to have at least one person he could trust.

"Hello Sister." But of course such a thing was impossible and he felt the weight of another mask press against his mind

"Is that you Lelouch?" The concern within his sister's voice could almost make Lelouch believe that she would be true to him.

"But of course, I require your help." Maybe one day he would be able to find someone he could trust.

"Certainly brother, how can I help?" But today was not that day.

"Meet me at the Mansion as soon as you physically can." She had skills he could use and he had potential that she could acquire from him in the future.

"I'll be there." This was nothing more than a deal between two members of royalty.

Closing his phone Lelouch leaned back in his seat before staring out of the window at the countryside that was along the road to the Aries Villa. He found it amusing how a country so beautiful could harbour such cruel and unforgiving people. Perhaps one day he would have the chance to reforge it into a world that his sister would have wished to live in.

Arriving at the mansion Lelouch swiftly made his way towards his room ignoring those who would simply slow him down. He was too busy to participate in niceties and it was therefore a pleasant surprise to Lelouch that he had at least an hour before his sister would arrive. Sliding out his laptop he transferred the files on his mother's laptop and the Aries Villa's system to his own. Though he doubted there would be any state secrets he knew that he would be able to at least find the security files of the Aries Villa. He needed a fortress and the current level of security in the Villa was severely lacking.

Surfing through the files Lelouch found what he was after in the form of the blueprints of the Aeries Villa. Printing them off he slid the plans over his desks table before gathering the chess pieces from his recently finished game. Tapping his fingers against the table as his mind began infiltrating the house he placed the pieces upon the security issues with the higher the risk being represented by the strength of the piece guarding it. After ten minutes Lelouch paused and found that every one of his pieces had been used and all that remained was the black King which he twirled thoughtfully in his hand.

"Trust." Lelouch whispered his thought allowed. For it was something he could not do and as such if he made a security system that could satisfy himself he would have to ensure his life was in the hands of no one. Perhaps if he were to simply expand the area he guarded in order to ensure that no enemy could get close to the Villa rather than trying to guard his own life. The thought was an interesting one and Lelouch was certain that it could prove to be his salvation. The Villa though beautiful was impractical and the only thing that made him keep it was the memories it held. It was then the thought struck him. He had the solution to his problems and yet such an action would bring about suspicion. Currently his greatest threat was his family especially with the fact he was now the herald of the Empire. If he moved carelessly it could easily result in his own loss of life. He needed to strengthen his power and knowledge. If anyone within the Empire or for that matter outside of the Empire made a move he wanted to know. Before he could continue his line of thought a knock occurred on his door and reaching for the pistol beside him he allowed them to enter.

"Your highness, her highness Princess Cornelia has arrived." The maid spoke with a bow and Lelouch nodded accordingly as he planed what he would discuss with Cornelia.

"Very well, bring her to the study and prepare tea for the pair of us." The maid nodded before leaving and Lelouch could have sworn he saw a small glint in her eyes when he asked for her to prepare the tea. Shaking such thoughts away from his mind he left the room before locking it behind him. Sliding the key in his left pocket he made his way towards the study.

Opening the door he saw Cornelia already sitting on one side of the imposing desk that once belonged to his mother. Now it was he who sat where she once sat and judging by Cornelia's expression she too had realized this fact.

"Now then Cornelia there are several matters I wish to speak to you about. Firstly do you have anything to say regarding my mother's death?" Lelouch held back his smirk as he saw her mask crack somewhat and though normally one would not notice such things he knew Cornelia well enough to see her minimal changes in personality.

"Lelouch, you know how I feel. You know how much I admired your mother and how much I wished that I had not failed her in the way I have. I never could have thought that when I was commanded to leave her presence that my actions would result in her death. I loved her Lelouch and I have failed your family. As a result I will be leaving within the month to fight on the frontlines as penance." Lelouch nodded thoughtfully at her reply and though some details may have been hidden from him by her. It was evident she was ashamed of what had happened and felt responsible. If there was one person he could consider one day earning his trust it would be her. She wasn't one to try and climb the social ladders instead she searched for glory and to increase the power of the Empire. His only question was whether or not she did it for the Emperor or for Britannia.

Before he could make a reply once again a knock appeared at the door to the study. Once again Lelouch gripped his pistol and was ready to fire before he allowed the maid to enter. Such actions were noted by the second princess who made no comment. The maid set the tea at the desk before turning to leave however before she could leave Lelouch spoke.

"What is your name maid?" Cornelia was surprised by Lelouch's words as he stood and removed the lid of the teapot.

"Madeline your highness." Lelouch's eyes ran across her bowing form and he proceeded to take note of two facts revealed by her body.

"A beautiful name if I ever heard one. Madeline did you prepare this tea?" She shook her head and rose slowly.

"No your highness." Lelouch's smirking face terrified all in the room as he took out a pouch in his pocket.

"Are you sure Madeline?" The contents of the pouch entered the tea as he spoke.

"Yes your highness." He noted her quivering voice and began to stir the tea within the pot.

"Is there a reason you lie to me?" As the tea began to release bubbles as the reaction occurred Lelouch knew it was time to call Mate.

"I do nothing of the sort your highness." Turning to her and placing the lid back on the teapot his smirk grew.

"Send my brothers and sisters my regards Madeline." The pistol was fired before anyone could react. "When you meet them in hell." Madeline's limp body fell to the ground and Lelouch made his way to the maid shaking his head pityingly. "Such a fool." He placed the gun back in his pocket before turning to Cornelia.

Silence reigned in the room for several moments before Lelouch returned to his seat and rang the bell beside him. At the sound of the bell two guards entered bowing and began taking the woman away towards Lelouch's cellar.

"Lelouch, what on Earth were you thinking killing a maid without any proof?!" Cornelia exclaimed at the young prince greatly concerned about the conditions of her sibling's sanity.

"Cornelia if you wouldn't mind calming down I shall gladly explain my actions to you. However you have made two incorrect assumptions regarding the events which have just occurred. Firstly the tea was evidently poisoned for one could clearly note the sprinkle of white dust on the side of the teapot as well as on her sleeve." Cornelia was still unconvinced by her younger brother's argument as she interrupted him once again.

"There may have been poison in your drink brother yet how do you know she had been the one to administer it herself? Perhaps she could have had the dust planted on her to make her seem suspicious? Or perhaps you mistook the dust on her sleeve for poison for could it not have been sugar or perhaps peeling plaster? You should have taken her into custody first for questioning." Cornelia paused when she heard him chuckle and at once she realized her mistake at taking everything she saw at face value, "She isn't dead is she?"

"As perceptive as always my beloved sister. She is by no means dead but rather she is induced in an artificial death which will leave her in several hours. However to all watching it will seem as if she was killed and the perpetrators will believe she is dead and therefore have no need to silence her. I shall be able to question her for as long as I want without having to deal with the bureaucracy of the Empire and I shall not have to abide the inconvenient ethical issues that apply to Britannian prisoners. I think it was a rather ingenious plan though looking back on it I could have made several better moves but I think this should suffice. Also you shall have to stay for the day as the Villa is in lock down currently in order to allow me to find any possible accomplices. I hope this doesn't inconvenient you too much." Cornelia listened to her younger brother explain his thoughts and as always she found herself amazed that he could think such plans so quickly made her question his sanity once again. However she swiftly concluded that the benefits of having such a mind in an allegiance with her outweighed the risks.

"As always Lelouch you never cease to amaze me and though I would like to help you with your investigation I cannot help but feel curious as to why you asked for my company as I doubt it was to find the assassin within your midst or to question me regarding your mother's demise after what you stated before our father earlier today." Lelouch removed two glasses from the locked draw in the desk before pouring out two glasses of brandy for the pair of them.

"You are quite right my dear sister there are indeed ulterior motives to my desire to seek your company. I wish to ask you a favour, I have no doubt that you realize my current position in the political world with my new position of authority. I need your help in three ways. Firstly I would wish for you to help me with the purchasing of land around the Aries Villa and the increasing of security within the Villa. Secondly I would appreciate it greatly if you were to avoid starting your crusade just yet and the reason for this is the third service I require from you. I would like your help in increasing my physical training in order to allow me to protect myself and to increase my military understanding and prowess." Cornelia raised her eyebrow at her younger brother's request as she had never expected such things to be asked from her by him. She knew that this was her investing into the next Emperor however did she believe that he could become the next Emperor? Or would he fall short? She continued to twirl the glass of brandy in her hand before preparing to drink from it however she paused when she noted that Lelouch was looking at the bottle curiously. She watched as he shook his head with a smirk and a vial appeared in his hand and as he emptied the vial's contents into the bottle she could see the slight change in colour within the liquid. He took her drink from her hand and returned the bottle back to his draw before looking at her once again with an intrigued expression.

"I will help you brother however there will be times when I require your skills and when that time comes I expect you to be by my side. Am I understood?" She looked at him with an inquisitive glare that held the strength of the lioness she truly was. Lelouch realized at that point how powerful an allegiance he had forged.

"I understand perfectly sister. Now then is there anything else you wish to know?" Lelouch suddenly regretted those words as he saw the glint in Cornelia's eyes.

"Perhaps you would explain to me what your new position entails and why you insulted your beloved sister and mother both of whom I held dear." At once Lelouch realised he had miscalculated his own sister's level of affection.

After a heated argument with his sister Lelouch finally managed to convince her that he was not the heartless bastard that she believed him to be and that he was forced to dirty the names of those he cared about in order to seem strong before the court. Having convinced her of his innocence Cornelia proceeded to tell Lelouch that the two of them would meet again tomorrow and plan a schedule suitable for him in order to improve his performance in the battles he would have to fight in the future. With that Cornelia excused herself for the evening and left Lelouch alone to brew.

After hearing Cornelia's vehicle leave the villa Lelouch made his way back to his room and looked down at his chessboard with a grim expression. It seemed his enemies were making their moves before he could create a strong foundation. Lelouch toyed with the black king before his eyes landed on his plans for his personal security. It seemed that he would need to ensure the loyalty of his men and ensure their strength. Sliding out his phone in his left jacket pocket Lelouch began to flick through the personnel list of the Villa. Several caught his eye and yet Lelouch saw the image of the man he shot flash up as his number one candidate for a loyal subordinate. Lelouch could not help but chuckle at the irony of the fact he had shot his most loyal soldier yet if he played his cards right he could ensure that he benefited from this turn of events. Already a plan forming in his mind to test the greatest of his warriors after all he would need to ensure he had his pieces if he were to ensure his survival.

Placing the phone back in his pocket Lelouch returned to the chess board before him and having removed the pieces he placed the black king in the centre of the board. He would begin to plan for the Villa's defences to increase and to find those who would guard him unquestionably. How would he be able to ensure that his troops were loyal? With this thought in mind Lelouch entered his bathroom and stepped into the shower. The hot water flowed down his jet black hair before rolling across his closed amethyst eyes. Lelouch raised his hand to his face before remembering the words he had spoke in order to ensure his own survival. He had dragged the name of both his mother and sister further into the dirt for his own gain. He could only hope that they would forgive him when he undoubtedly met them in the afterlife.

Lelouch's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of his phone ringing. Wrapping a towel quickly around him Lelouch answered the phone and was surprised to hear the sound of Ruben Ashford's voice.

"Greeting your highness."

"It's been far too long Ruben."

"I couldn't agree with you more your highness."

"Now then as much as I would like to believe that you wish to simply here the sound of my voice I know you are far too shrewd to let an opportunity slip through your grasp."

"It would seem my angle has already been deduced by your highness. Nevertheless I am sure you are well aware of what it is I wish to ask."

"That is true Ruben. I believe that you have many resources which would be invaluable to me. Therefore I ask you would a meeting with me tomorrow at eleven be suitable?"

"That would be perfect your highness."

"I look forward to your company tomorrow."

"As do I your highness."

Lelouch leaned back into his chair with a thoughtful expression. He would need to see to the assassin and gain as much information as he could regarding who had sent her. Having drained her of her information he would end her brief life with his own hands. His hands had remained clean and his mind unburdened with his privileged upbringing and such a thing would need to change. How could a man of his position hesitate to take a life? He needed to be capable of becoming a ruthless being no matter the circumstances if he wished to be capable of avenging his loved ones. Though the thought made his blood freeze he knew that in order to satisfy his vengeance and claim the thrown his humanity would have to be sacrificed. Only then would he be capable of fulfilling his parted sister's dream.

Several hours had passed since his phone call with Ruben and all the while Lelouch had been pondering the path he was undoubtedly choosing. Noting the time Lelouch realised that the assassin would be beginning to wake and as such it was with heavy steps that Lelouch made his way towards her chamber. He had spent the last hours dreading this moment and debating how he should end her life. He knew that she would die by his hands yet should he do it painlessly? He may not gain enough from the experience yet if he were to be too creative his sanity would be risked.

Lelouch slowly chuckled darkly to himself. He found it almost amusing that the young boy who had once used his mind towards a harmless game of chess or how he would avoid Clovis' tedious presence now turned to darker thoughts. It was hard for him to believe that the loss of two people out of the millions that had died since his birth had changed his life so drastically. Of course one could argue that by being there and seeing the corpses of those he loved had unhinged him yet Lelouch knew this day would have come. For how could one with a father that had butchered his family to gain the throne and a mother whose very existence was to kill those deemed the enemy remain innocent? Lelouch believed that he had absorbed the darkness of his parents while his sister had absorbed the light yet such a belief condemned Lelouch to a life as a monster.

Lelouch's musing was cut short as he realised he had arrived at his destination. Burying his doubts into the very pits of hell he entered with arrogant eyes. The woman was grinning towards him as she hung from the ceiling in chains. Lelouch noted the room was empty save for the soldier he had shot earlier much to his amusement. He had briefly read the file regarding Jeremiah Gottwald and had been pleased with what he saw. He noted that his mother had selected him personally once he graduated from military academy and his mother had also allowed Jeremiah to guard both Lelouch and his sister alone proving that she had trusted the man. Although Lelouch would be sure to question the man further for the time being he was nearly certain that Jeremiah would prove to be one of his most loyal vassals. It also helped that the man had graduated at the top of his year with his piloting skills being second to none.

Lelouch proceeded to nod towards Jeremiah in recognition and the man clearly beamed even as Lelouch noted the man's recent wound. Once again Lelouch's gaze settled on the smirking assassin and without a moments hesitation Lelouch shot her leg. The woman visibly gritted her teeth at the pain removing her grin, if only momentarily. Yet once the immediate pain subsided she began to laugh.

"I never would have thought that you would be anything more than a bratty little prince." Lelouch lowered the pistol momentarily as his curiosity grew.

"Oh? And what do you see now?" Madeline's smile was far too similar to the smile of a caring older sister.

"A boy who knows he can't be a boy any longer. A boy who is wondering what happened to the beautiful world he once lived in. A boy who doesn't want to pull the trigger."

"You think so?"

"I know so." The bullet hit her second leg and Lelouch noted the look of surprise turn into the grin of a predator who had learned her trap had failed.

"It's a shame that what you truly see is a boy casting away his humanity in order to fulfil his deceased sister's dream."

"Still do you think your little sister would enjoy the sight of you?" Again a trap was prepared yet Lelouch could already see the manner in which he would disarm it.

"Oh I know she wouldn't yet in order to create my sister's world I must first act in the manner of this world."

"So do you kill me for vengeance or righteousness?"

"Neither I kill you so that I may bloody my hands without hesitation." Lelouch could almost swear he saw her eyes glint with pride.

"Well then I think I'll let you know one thing, the people who hired me are not those who ended your mother and sister's life."

"Well that is a nice thing to know in return I'll let you know one thing."

"Oh and what's that boy?"

"That you will be the first person I kill. And like the first woman I will one day bed I will never forget you." He heard her chuckle and Lelouch felt his finger nearly begin to quiver as he felt the gun's weight grow as he listened to her words.

"Well that is a nice thought I'm just glad I'm the first you kill rather than the last. For on that day I'm certain the pain I experienced today will be as different as the touch of God is to that of the touch of the devil."

"Farewell." With those words Lelouch pulled the trigger.

The room was silent and Lelouch looked at the woman's body hanging from the chains her eyes still open and Lelouch hated it. Slowly he walked over and closed her eyes before unchaining her. It was then Lelouch felt the pain as his hand dropped the gun and the tears began to fall. Without any hesitation Jeremiah walked over towards the boy who had been forced to do what no boy should have to do. Leaning down and sliding the boy into his arms Jeremiah took the boy towards his room. Lelouch felt the covers of his bed consume him and sleep followed shortly after. It was then the nightmares that would forever haunt him began.

Jeremiah watched Lelouch's sleeping form with the eyes of a guardian angel. He swore to himself right then and there that should anything ever happen to his prince he would save the prince no matter the cost. Little did he realize this oath would come to haunt him far more than he had ever considered.

Four hours had passed since his prince had begun to sleep that Jeremiah's peace was disturbed when the instincts that had been honed for battle began to sense an impending doom. Reaching for his pistol Jeremiah noted the handle of the door begin to turn and without any hesitation the soldier fired. Several times he fired until he heard the slumping of a body striking the floor. Unwilling to believe that the figure had been working alone Jeremiah prepared to fight as Lelouch begun to wake.

Jeremiah grabbed his surprised prince with ease as he shot the nearby window before leaping from the great height even as a grenade rolled into the room and chaos ensued. Jeremiah shielded the prince even as he glided through the air all the while desperately avoiding the flying rubble and glass. Sadly Jeremiah's skill failed him and a particularly deadly shard of glass pierced his leg yet that would not allow Jeremiah to cause any discomfort to his prince as he landed.

From the house Jeremiah could hear the sound of his brethren fighting a last stand as they refused to succumb to the superior numbers. Jeremiah felt his prince grip him for support and Jeremiah was reminded that although his prince had grown in many ways he was still nothing more than a boy.

"So Jeremiah Gottwald will be my opponent? How entertaining." A figure clad in darkness emerged from the path leading away from the Aries Villa.

"And might I know the name of the warrior who I shall be defending my prince from?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot divulge such a detail."

"A pity."

Jeremiah noted the lack of bullets in his pistol and with the determination of a man whose loyalty is unquestionable he charged with sabre drawn. The shrouded figure drew his own blade and together the two fought all the while Lelouch watched Jeremiah's every move. Jeremiah however was far too busy paying heed to his opponent to note the amethyst eyes which observed him. Even as the two blades clashed illuminating the night with their sparks Jeremiah fought harder. His loyalty refusing to allow the wound in his leg to affect his attacks. Leaping back from the figure who appeared to draw a second weapon Jeremiah rushed forwards before the trigger could be pulled. With an entirely different style he attacked using not the form he was taught in the academy but instead with the form he was taught by the late Empress. Like a dog defending his master he fought caring not as the bullets struck he plunged his blade through the figure. Yet alas Jeremiah's victory was short lived as bullets flew from the shadows and even as he desperately protected his prince he knew that he had failed his liege. Finally the storm of bullets subsided and the figures emerged to find Lelouch desperately trying to stop Jeremiah even as he rose once again with blood pouring from his wounds.

"Your highness stay behind me." Even as he spoke Jeremiah could barely hold back his cough of blood. Taking the gun from his recently deceased opponent Jeremiah fired several figures collapsed yet from the shadows even more came bringing with them a wall of bullets. Yet no matter how many struck him Jeremiah defended his liege yet eventually even his loyalty could not surpass the loss of blood he had suffered and Jeremiah felt the darkness consume him. Jeremiah watched as his prince struggled in the hands of his captors and though Jeremiah could barely hear yet alone see his prince's final words were forced into his mind.

"Jeremiah you will be my knight and you will find me!" Tears fell down Jeremiah's eyes as he whispered his reply.

"Yes Your High-" Sadly Jeremiah could not finish his sentence as he collapsed spewing blood.

Lelouch watched as his knight collapsed to the ground barely concious. Yet what angered him further was the sight in the horizon. He watched as the abode of his childhood was mercilessly burned. Lelouch felt darkness consume him as a hood was cast over his face and he was thrown into a vehicle of some sort. Though alone Lelouch felt no fear as he felt the fires of hate grow within him. He was certain that the people who had taken him were behind his mother's death and he knew that although he could do little at this precise moment he would bide his time and bring about their deaths. Even as the thoughts passed through his mind Lelouch knew that his near future would be naught but hell. However from hell he would emerge and bring about the deaths of those who had dared to destroy his childhood.


End file.
